The present invention relates to structural members for use in a vehicle frame and more particularly to elongated structural beams and to a method of manufacturing such members.
A so-called space frame includes a plurality of elongated structural members joined directly together or by means of cast connecting pieces to provide a skeleton forming the total combined body support and lower frame (chassis) of a motor vehicle. In order to satisfy various requirements with regard to strength and shape (outer configuration) of the structural members, e.g. door pillars or vertical posts of the frame, the pillars conventionally are provided as spot welded deep drawn steel plates composed of two or more components to form the desired configuration with auxiliary or additional features and functions. In the case of door pillars (posts) the shape customarily has a broader lower section and a narrower upper section of a window area.